AlAndalus
by ArantxaHetalia
Summary: ¿Por qué ese odio entre Al-Ándalus y el Imperio Español? ¿Que fue de ella tras su desaparición? ¿Quién es ahora en la actualidad?Las respuestas a estas preguntas están en esta pequeña biografía de una representante: Al-Ándalus.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos! Antes de nada muchisimas gracias por mostrar curiosidad y/o interés en este mi primer FanFic. Quiero decir que Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Himaruya Hidekazu. Pero la personaje protagonista (Aniiqa El-Halabi) y la mencionada (María Fernández Carriedo) SI me pertenecen. Son dos personajes OC's de Hetalia que representan el antes y el despues del territorio Andaluz. (Andalucía, España). A lo largo de esta historia comprendereis un poco sobre la vida de Al-Ándalus: su nacimiento, su crecimiento... Además de personajes conocidos del Manga y Anime que irá conociendo.

Pues sin más que decir, muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que os guste esta primera historia basada en Hetalia de esta pobre servidora.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

* * *

Prólogo

Año 711 d.C.

Era la época en la que nací según los cristianos. Año 91 según mi gente. No recuerdo el día, ni el lugar. Ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de mi familia, si es que alguna vez la tuve. Supongo que esta historia ya debí haberla olvidado hace mucho, pero el dolor, el rencor, lo que mis ingenuos ojos vieron… lo hace imposible de olvidar. No soy alguien cualquiera. Ahora me hacen llamar "Dark". La Dark de Andalucía, el territorio que aún me queda de lo que era mi casa. Aunque siento que ni siquiera es mío sino de mi "contraparte" María, María Fernández Carriedo.

Nací en un territorio hostil. Nunca debí nacer allí, pero fue así. Mi madre Fátima representa el país de Marruecos. Ella fue la culpable de mi nacimiento, pero es mi madre al fin y al cabo aunque hace muchos siglos que no se nada de ella, ni ella de mi. Era el siglo VIII o el siglo I según cómo lo mires. Táriq ibn Ziyad llegó mediante una embarcación por Gibraltar y destruyó el Reino Visigodo que estaba en el territorio hispalense. Así comenzó mi nacimiento a base de guerras. Me hicieron crecer rápido y fuerte además de sabia y luchadora. Me pusieron el nombre de Al-Ándalus o como me llaman ahora "la España musulmana". Odio ese nombre. Tuve a mucha gente viviendo en mi casa, gente honorable y respetuosa que solo querían tener una vida pacífica. No duró mucho aquello. Con el tiempo, los reinos del norte estaban haciéndose fuertes y mi ejército me preparó más para lo que sabían que iba a avecinarse, la reconquista. Fui entrenada para ver la sangre, fui entrenada para ver la muerte, fui entrenada para saber ganas y para saber perder, pero jamás me prepararon del peor enemigo: el amor.

En aquellos tiempos me hacía llamar Aniiqa El-Halabi, o como mejor me conocían, Al-Ándalus.


	2. Capítulo I

Lo único que recuerdo que poco después de nacer es que me separaron de mi familia por el año 756 d.C. A ellos se les conocía como el Califato Damasco. Mi madre Fátima y mi hermano Gupta son los últimos que recuerdo. A pesar del rencor que les tengo por haber permitido que me quedase sola en una tierra hostil, aún les sigo queriendo; comparten mi sangre. A pesar de haberme separado de ellos, seguí teniendo un muy débil contacto, pero solo era una unión religiosa y moral, no era una familia exactamente…

A medida que pasaban los meses y los años cada vez había menos cristianos en mi casa. A mi no me desagradaban, me encantaba compartir nuestras formas de pensar, pero sin saber porqué, cada vez había menos, y aquello pasó muy rápido.

De vez en cuando había algunos conflictos y gente que se sublevaba contra mí. Yo jamás les hice nada, o esa pensaba. Llegó al año 929 cuándo me dijeron que ya no era un emirato y que no pertenecía a nadie, sino que era un Califato y que era libre e independiente. Ya podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que mi madre o mis hermanos me detuviesen. Aunque en ese momento, no le di importancia.

Seguí viviendo en aquella tierra hostil, sin yo saberlo, feliz e inocente de mis bellas tierras y recursos con mi gente. Amaba aquellas mezquitas y aquellas fortalezas de mis superiores. Eran hermosas. Disfrutaba construyendo aquellas maravillas que todo el mundo apreciaba.

Llegó el 927 d.C, me sentía más grande y más viva, aunque vacía. Conseguí un territorio más, Melilla. Lo más curioso que recuerdo fue que, años más tarde, conocí a un niño, bastante poderoso y de carácter fuerte. Yo era un poco mayor que él. Era rubio, de ojos azules y mirada seria, vestía ropajes oscuros y una especie de gorro que creo que le superaba en tamaño. Me dijeron que se hacía llamar Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico. Oí hablar del Imperio Romano pero no se si aquel enano era un descendiente suyo o simplemente un aficionado, creo que lo segundo por su carácter. Hoy día, cada vez que veo los ojos de Norbert* veo a aquel niño. No se exactamente porqué, aunque tampoco me interesa, no es eso lo que vine a contar.

A partir de aquel momento, empezó mi infierno. Me prepararon aún más, ataques sigilosos, aprendí a ser una asesina, sentía mi carácter cambiarse a uno lleno de odio dispuesta a luchar. Todo estaba bien, no había problemas. Incluso me prepararon para liderar un ejército, y así fue.

Llegó el año 939 d.C, el comienzo de mi final.

* * *

*Norbert: Es el nombre que yo y una fan le dimos a Dark!Alemania. Así diferenciamos a Darks de contrapartes.


	3. Capítulo II

Llegó el año 939 d.C, el comienzo de mi final, conocida como la reconquista. Me comunicaron sobre una posible batalla en territorio hostil, no me pareció buena idea pero mi humor me empujaba a enfrentar aquella batalla.

Llegó el momento, me preparé con un número bastante alto de hombres siguiendo mis órdenes y de mi superior. Viajamos al norte hacia tierra desconocida, los cristianos eran un número muy reducido contra nosotros, confiamos en nuestra victoria. Error fatal.

Llegamos allí, aquello era un territorio extraño, nunca lo vimos antes. El camino se estrechaba y mis hombres debían caminar en casi una sola fila, algo que hizo peligrar nuestra victoria. Alcé mi vista al cielo y sonreí al ver las nubes amenazar con una lluvia. La lluvia me hacia sonreír y me relajaba pero mi caballo estaba inquieto, muy nervioso. Aún me hecho la culpa de no hacer caso a dichas reacciones. Comenzó a llover. La tierra era dificultosa para caminar pero nosotros, los árabes de Al-Ándalus estábamos acostumbrados a caminar por esas tierras. Todo era tranquilo y silencioso hasta que nuestra tranquilidad se cerró. Uno de mis hombres que estaba delante mía se detuvo, cayendo al suelo desde su caballo. Una flecha cual susurro de la pluma al rozar el aire se clavó en su pecho y pronto… siguieron cayendo más hombres.

-**¡Cristianos!**- Grité. Los caballos relincharon, mis hombres se pusieron en alerta y los demás seguían cayendo. Era imposible posicionarse en un camino tan estrecho y no podíamos atacar ya que no sabíamos de dónde venían las flechas. Mi caballo se alzó tirándome de espaldas al suelo. Después lo vi caer, me salvó de una segura muerte.

-**¡Maldita sea, posicionaros y cubríos!**- Fue lo último que dije al escuchar los gritos de los enemigos salir de cuevas que ni sabíamos que estaban ahí. No dudaron en atacarnos. La lluvia seguía amenazando, mis hombres seguían cayendo y yo estaba desorientada. En cuestión de minutos nuestra superioridad comparada con la minoría de ellos se convirtió en una batalla igualada. Rápidamente reaccioné y no dude es pelear, luchar por la victoria, luchar por mi vida, pero algo me detuvo en seco. Al alzar mi vista vi una figura, alta, de mirada entristecida y enojada a partes iguales. Aquel brillo verdoso lo tuve en mi mente grabada en los días siguientes. Me miró directamente, era como si no quería hacer aquello, pero lo hacía aún así. Solo se limitó a observar, a observarme. Aquella mirada era penetrante pero misteriosa. Sin más que hacer que mirar se giró lentamente sin quitarme la vista, hasta dar su espalda y alejarse.

-**¡Espera!**- Corrí. -**¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Por qué haces esto?**–Pensaba en acercarme, hasta que caí al suelo y no me levanté más.


	4. Capítulo III

Fue horrible. Murieron muchos de los míos, casi morí en la batalla, muchos quedaron heridos y aquellos ojos no se me borraban de la mente. La situación en mi casa empeoró. Comenzaron a haber guerras civiles por el trono y por la presión para pagar los daños provocados por aquella batalla. Mi carácter iba a peor, me volví más desconfiada, un poco malhumorada sobretodo en los días de lluvia y sentí como el tono verdoso de mis ojos no eran los mismos. Cambiaban a otro color diferente, aunque no se apreciaba mucho la diferencia. Todo seguía igual hasta el año 1031, cuando sentí que me partí en trozos. Dejé de ser un califato, ya no gobernada en un solo territorio, si no en varios. Mi casa se dividió en reinos de taifas consecuencia de aquella guerra civil. Estaba dividida en muchas partes, demasiadas órdenes, demasiados entrenamientos, demasiados superiores. Casi me volví loca y mi carácter empeoraba como consecuencia sublevándome en alguna ocasión, pero en mi corazón seguía siendo un poco ingenua. Lo peor de todo era sentir, que toda esa fuerza que hacía que ganasen la iba perdiendo. Algunos territorios se proclamaban independientes y me hacía más pequeña, más débil. Al final quedé en un único territorio centralizado y unificado y decidí aprovecharlo para evitar desaparecer. Pero llegó una época en la que di un respiro agradable y tuve aquella sensación de la que jamás me prepararon.

Año 1085 d.C.

Los cristianos conquistaron el territorio de Toledo. Estuve enfadada por la debilidad de los míos, pero decidí olvidarlo. Pasó una época que estaba años soñando, una paz entre cristianos y musulmanes. Así es, era tierra hostil, pero vivíamos en paz. Para celebrarlo fui invitada a una cena cristiana. Me pareció extraño pero interesante, así que sin pensarlo acepté. Ahí, cambiaron las cosas.


	5. Capítulo IV

Me puse mis mejores ropajes, las telas más elegantes y mis superiores y yo fuimos a aquella invitación. Aquel castillo era muy raro. Demasiado soso para mis gustos, pero aún así lo vi curioso. Me asignaron una habitación pero desconocía tanto aquello que me equivoqué al entrar en uno de los aposentos llegando a parar en alguien muy familia. El dueño de aquellos ojos que me miraron en aquella derrota.

Me miró extrañado al verme entrar. –** ah… Ana asfe***- Me siguió mirando. Supuse que no entendió. – **Me equivoqué de habitación. Disculpe.** –

**-Espere** – me detuve cuando iba a cerrar la puerta. Por un momento pensé que le había molestado. Ingenua de mí. Se acercó saludándome, como si no me conociera de antes. - **Aniiqa, ¿cierto? Soy Antonio. Representante de los reinos cristianos**. – Me sonrió. Jamás vi una sonrisa tan perfecta, preciosa antes, y odiosa ahora. Le habría partido los dientes de no haber sido tan estúpida.

-** Aleykum wa asalam****. **Soy Aniiqa El-Halabi, representante de-** –

**-Al-Ándalus.** –

- **Eh… si. Así es.** – Le sonreí. – **Siento haber irrumpido en sus aposentos, y siento mí... castellano mal hablado.**

-** No se preocupe por eso. A mi apenas me enseñaron árabe. Quizás ahora que vamos a convivir juntos, podríamos enseñarnos mutuamente.**

- **Oh… Sería todo un honor por mi parte. Aunque ahora, si me disculpa, será mejor retirarme. No quiero ser deshonesta y llegar tarde a la cena.**

- **Yo también estaré presente en la cena. Si quieres... puedo acompañarte. Si lo necesita…**

Le miré, no estaba acostumbrada aún a la hospitalidad cristiana. Sonreí leve y le contesté. –** Me vendría bien un joven guía por este desconocido castillo caballero.**

Desde aquel día, todo iba mejor de lo que me imaginé. Se respiraba paz entre ambas culturas, él y yo hablábamos mucho. Nos enseñamos mutuamente el idioma del otro, nos enseñamos nuestras culturas, nuestras arquitecturas y territorios. Su compañía era estupenda, cada día sentía que no podía estar sin aprender algo de él o sin enseñarle algo de mí. Entré en la boca del lobo, en el amor. Cada noche me maldecía por no poder decírselo, por no atreverme a confesarle mis sentimientos, pero ahora agradezco aquella mi cobardía. Cada día era feliz a su lado, nada podría detener aquello, o eso creí. Los problemas volvieron a comenzar a surgir, la gente murmuraba por las calles, los cristianos contra los musulmanes y los musulmanes contra los cristianos. Aquello no me gustaba. Incluso me rumoreaban cosas contra Antonio. Me alertaron de la amenazante de idea de acabar conmigo. Los cristianos querían su territorio, el que en ese momento era mío. Ahora en algunos días me sentía extraña en su compañía. Seguí no culpándole de lo que pasara, él era manipulado como yo por nuestros superiores, simplemente yo le amaba y no iba a permitir que 2 culturas se enfrentaran solo por la avaricia de poder. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada.

* * *

*Ana Asfe: Lo siento

*Aleykum wa Asalam: significa Hola pero como contestación.


	6. Capítulo V

Mi gente se alteraba y la otra cultura con la que compartíamos el territorio de Toledo (aunque eso no era compartir exactamente ya que para mi era territorio extranjero). Así que un día, los reyes de mis taifas decidieron pedir ayuda al sultán. Después desencadenó otra batalla en la que tuvimos la victoria contra el rey castellanoleonés además de haber devuelto a mis tierras las taifas independizadas convirtiéndome en un imperio: El imperio Almorávide. Pero aquel apogeo no duró mucho cuando los míos quisieron recuperar Toledo. Otro error fatal. La gente volvía a sublevarse contra el Imperio, casi terminaban en baños de sangre. Aquello fue un horror hasta que, a partir del 1140 se formó un movimiento anti-almorávide que acabó con mi imperio y volví a ser un reino de taifas.

Otra época más. Los almohades llegaron a mis territorios con el objetivo de unificar de nuevo los reinos poniendo la excusa de la agresión a los reinos cristianos. Lo consiguieron. Volví a ser un Imperio mucho más fuerte, desde Portugal hasta Libia, incluso logré detener el avance de los cristianos. Decidí volver a verle, de forma algo clandestina. Le vi caminar en la noche, andaba pensativo, fui armada por si acaso, pero no por el sino por el resto de cristianos. Yo solo quería verle.

-**Antonio…** -él desenfundó su espada apuntándome. Me asusté un poco pero no reaccioné. Me quité el velo que me cubría. –**Soy Aniiqa…** - Me miró un poco sorprendido.

**-¿Qué hace aquí?**

**-Necesitaba verle.**

**-¿Ahora?**

**-Necesito hablar con usted.**

**-No es un buen momento. Ni tampoco un buen lugar.**

**-Por favor. Solo necesito aclarar mis dudas…**

**-Si le ven la matarán. Y yo tengo la orden de…** -Interrumpió su frase.

**-¿Orden… de qué?**

Suspiró. –**No importa. Vamos.** – Se cercioró de las calles desiertas y me acompañó hasta un lugar más escondido. **-Bien, aquí no habrá problemas. ¿A que viniste?**

**-¿Qué razón hay de seguir así?**

**-¿Seguir así? ¿A que se refiere?**

**-Estas guerras inútiles por conquistar tierras. ¿Qué culpa tenemos los que sufrimos?** – Una vez más, vi aquella mirada. Esa mirada que te odiaba y te apreciaba al mismo tiempo.

**–Yo no puedo hacer nada…**

**-Juntos quizás…**

**- Aniiqa… No lo intentes…**

**-Pero… Yo no quiero seguir así… No quiero continuar manchándome las manos…**

**-Entonces desista, ríndase.**

**-¿Y mis tierras…? ¿Mi… casa?**

**-Abandónalas.** – Aquello ya no supe como tomármelo. Me sentí ofendida. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que abandonase a mi gente a su suerte y que cediera todo mi imperio a él?

**– Me temo que no puedo hacer eso…**

**-Entonces la situación continuará. –** Me contestó, seguro de lo que decía, como si ya dejase de importarle, si es que alguna vez le importé. Le miré, con cierta rabia. Volví a cubrirme y simplemente me marché.

Aquel día lo tuve claro, sabía cuál era mi objetivo de aquel entonces:** luchar… o morir en el intento.**


	7. Capítulo VI

Ya era hora de levantar cabeza. La situación no iba a detenerse aunque quisiera y la cosa iba a empeorar. Yo no iba a permitir que un grupo de distintas ideologías me pisoteara y me destruyese solo por sus estúpidas creencias. Los cristianos nos iban superando en fuerzas, iban superándonos en número. Los años seguían continuando, mi odio hacia ellos iba incrementándose y mis fuerzas por luchar… aunque me doliese reconocerlo iban disminuyendo. Sentí que me hacía pequeña. Sentí que me volvía débil. Perdí territorios, uno a uno. Mi Imperio volvió a caer y una vez más me volví a separar. Eso provocó la destrucción continua de mis pueblos, la matanza de mis inocentes y mi desaparición. No me quedó otra que afrontar mi destino y mirar a los ojos a la muerte.

Reino Nazarí de Granada.  
Últimas décadas del reino.

-**¡Mi señora!** – Entró empujando la puerta pesada. Si, allí estaba yo, observando lo único que quedaba de mi reino, y mi única fortaleza, la Al-Hamrá*. –El pueblo… estamos en una guerra civil…

Observé, pensando. ¿Y que quisieras que hiciera? Yo era una representante a merced de los superiores del pueblo. Yo también era una más del pueblo aunque fuese la que dio la vida a aquel lugar. –**Dejad que luchen. Ya he visto sangre suficiente derramada como para sentir lástima, dolor o compasión por el bando perdedor.**-

-**… ¿Sabe… lo que está diciendo…?**

Sonreí. Ahora, aquella sonrisa es la más normal en mi rostro. Me giré lo mínimo y suficiente como para ver a quien servía para el gobierno de reojo. Aquella fue una mirada fría, seria, decidida, casi con un brillo sádico y lo que cambió en mí: aquel color césped puro se volvió en un carmín brillante, un rojo intenso como el propio rubí. Aquel hombre me miró, y sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y se retiró sobrentendiendo de por si por mi mirada lo que quería decirle.

La victoria para Boabdil. Bien por él. Ahora es conocido en los libros de historia en este país que ahora llaman España, ahora sabréis porqué…

Llegó la hora que esperaba. La hora en que levantaría la cabeza y saludaría la muerte con una sonrisa, y, a pesar de mi pensamiento pesimista, no iba a dejarme derrotar. No hay que vivir para obtener la victoria. Como en todas las batallas me vestí para la batalla, me armé con mis mejores armas y salí de mi única y última habitación. Crucé los pasillos, las escaleras, los patios… Solo me detuve en el patio de los leones. No se porqué pero veía en aquel patio algo especial. Lo observé desde una de las puertas, pensativa, contemplando por última vez aquella maravilla. Tantos recuerdos… tantos años… tanto sufrimiento… y tantas alegrías… En ese instante deseaba volver a nacer y hacer lo posible por no caer en el mismo error. En ese instante mostré la que sería mi más dulce y feliz última sonrisa.

* * *

*** Al-Hamrá**: Nombre árabe de la actual Alhambra de Granada.


	8. Capítulo VII

Llegué al campo de batalla. Mi gente. Mi casa. Mi vida. Yo misma. Todo acabaría allí. Creo que incluso perdí la cuenta de las veces que recé. Con mis vista alzada al cielo grisáceo oí los pasos de los caballos españoles trotar. Desde luego no eran nada en comparación con mis caballos árabes. Oía las armaduras y las espadas siendo cargadas por hombres dispuestos a luchar por su rey. Mi rey, el que sería conocido como el último rey de Al-Ándalus fue capturado y yo tenía dos opciones a tomar: dejarme atrapar o luchar. Obviamente… luché. No caí ni una sola vez, defendí mi hogar. ¡Tenía que defender la Al-Hamrá! ¡Era lo único que me quedaba y no me importaba derramar aquella sangre por mis calles, no me importaba llevar las armas de la muerte en mis manos, no me importaba ellos! Solo me importaba yo…

Luché, luché y luché. Me hirieron, me golpearon, me insultaron y yo luché por lo que era mio. Pero por más que luchaba, por más que ganaba las peleas ellos seguían adelante. Ellos destruían a mi gente, sus casas, sus familias…

Viendo que no me quedaba otra entré en la Al-Hamrá y no por esconderme. Fui a mi habitación, allí estaba más segura para pelear y tenía más armas escondidas por todas partes, cerré mis puertas me oculté y esperé. Mataría de un hachazo en la cabeza al primero que entrase, si no fuera porque entró él. Echó una mirada a mi habitación y se acercó a los muebles. Los abrió, tiró todas mis cosas, mis ropajes, todo al suelo y después tiró el mueble en sí. Cuándo pareció que quedó satisfecho al destruir mis aposentos chasqueó la lengua molesto, aun así vi aquella mirada una vez más. Esa mirada de "Lo siento" pero "Te odio" al mismo tiempo. Jamás le comprendí. Le sigo sin comprender. Cuando vi que salió de mi habitación yo salí de mi escondite. ¿Qué donde estaba escondida? Sencillo, en el techo. Observé la puerta y luego miré a mi habitación.

-**Por alguna razón sabía que estaba aquí…** -En ese momento me giré empuñando mis sables con fuerza apuntándole. Volvió a mi habitación. No sé si porque realmente sabía que yo estaba allí o no quiero saber por qué.

-**Da un paso y juro que te cortaré el cuello…**- Quedó mirándome, como si no me reconociera, acercándose a mí.

-**Has cambiado mucho…**

-**Sigo siendo la misma**. – Contesté mientras retrocedía. Me extrañó que ya no me llamase por el "usted"… Ese pequeño detalle me hizo darme cuenta.

-**No… no eres la misma. Seguro que ni recuerdas tu reflejo…**

-**Je… ¿y para que quiero recordarlo? Es mi rostro de siempre.**

-**El brillo de tu pelo… el color de tu piel… el color de tus ojos…** -en ese momento y sin haberme dado cuenta me agarró de la muñeca, mirándome fijamente como su así hiciese posible mi rendición. –**No eres la misma Aniiqa.**

Yo le miré fijamente. Era cierto, no era yo, cambié no solo en físico sino también en actitud. ¿En qué me había convertido? ¿Quién era realmente ahí? –**Yo…**

Me acarició el flequillo con suavidad mirándome casi con compasión- **¿Si…?**

Me di cuenta, abrí los ojos a tiempo y ya entendí esa mirada. Aquella que escondía una falsa y maléboca sonrisa disfrazada de amor, felicidad y compasión. –**No…**

**-¿Hum..?**

-**No he cambiado... Soy Aniiqa El-Halabi… Represento el Reino de Granada… ¡Represento Al-Ándalus, la tierra musulmana!**


	9. Capítulo VIII

Mi pelea más dura. Desde luego sentía su fuerza descomunalmente superior a la mía. Aquella alabarda era muy pesada contra mis sables aunque tenía la ventaja de la agilidad y rapidez, pero de poco me servían. Yo intenté golpearle en varias ocasiones pero la hoja de su arma le servía de duro escudo, me empujó varias veces pero yo volví a levantarme. Consiguió provocarme profundos cortes pero seguí adelante. Pero llegó un momento en que no aguanté más. Mi cuerpo sangraba demasiado, mis brazos estaban agotados y las piernas me temblaban. Solo sentía la necesidad de respirar jadeando continuamente, pero me mantuve en pie, encorvada pero en pie.

-Déjalo ya… Ya no puedes pelear más, tus hombres están derrotados, la Al-Hamrá es nuestra y tu reino ha caído. –Oía su voz vocalizando cada palabra mientras se mezclaba con los gritos de mi gente y los cantos de victoria de los cristianos. Perdí… Lo perdí todo… Lo perdí todo desde el principio: mi familia, mis territorios, mi gente… Me perdí a mi misma. Ellos consiguieron conocerme a mí antes de que yo me conociera a mí misma. Aquellos sonidos en las calles me hacían daño, me oprimían el pecho y mis ganas de llorar eran enormes, pero a pesar de permitir que lágrimas resbalasen por mi rostro no me rendí. Jamás me rendí… hasta que lo vi.

-Jamás… – Alcé mi arma apuntándome a mi misma dispuesta a terminar con aquello con mis propias manos. Así haría que la victoria de los cristianos fuera una mentira y que solo ganaron por haber desaparecido antes de su llegada. Pero faltó poco para clavarme la cuchilla del arma cuando él me detuvo lanzando lejos el sable con su alabarda. Me giré y corrí hacia la ventana dispuesta a saltar pero él siguió evitando que lo hiciese. -¡No me toques maldito cristiano! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mí!

-No voy a permitir que acabes con tu vida

-¿Y qué harás? –Grité entre sollozos. Si, sentía miedo. Sabía lo que me pasaría si dejaba que me atrapasen. Me miró, inexpresivo, sin decir nada. Se levantó, me cogió entre sus brazos y me llevó lejos de aquella habitación. Yo, como idiota, me dejé llevar… El peor error que pude cometer… Me sacó de la Al-Hamrá pasando entre los combatientes que aún quedaban en pie. Mujeres, niños, ancianos, soldados, obreros… inocentes que tintaban las calles del mismo tono carmín que mis ojos se habían vuelto, rojo brillante sangre. Fueron los minutos más dolorosos y lentos de toda mi repugnante vida. Los gritos, llantos y dolor era lo que me esperaba. El cristiano me subió a su caballo y no me dejé por rendirme sino el shock de ver a los de mi sangre inmóviles siendo pisoteados una y otra vez. Él se monto en su caballo blanco después, observó su alrededor e hizo al caballo galopar hacia lo que sería mi nueva casa, Toledo.

-¡No! –Grité y salté del caballo sin importarme las posibles dos costillas que me rompí al caer. Aún así, estremecida de dolor y angustia intenté alzarme y correr. Eso era huir, pero era eso o vivir un infierno. Oí su caballo relinchar al frenar de golpe y regresar a mí. Seguí intentando huir, una lluvia de nuevo amenazaba incluso quedaba descalza a medida que corría. La ropa me pesaba por el agua y mi pelo se deshacía. La humedad me agotaba y algunas partes en las que había barro dificultaba mi huida pero en un momento de mi segunda caída, él me alcanzó. Me agarró del cabello alzándome como si de un maldito saco de patatas se tratase.

-La próxima vez haré que mueras desollada… - Mis ojos estaban agotados, húmedos, hinchados de llorar en mi huida y asustados en lo que me esperaba…. Aquello era mi pecado por existir, pero no lo quería aceptar. Jamás lo acepté.

Bueno quería deciros que siento los retrasos xD La verdad es que estoy poco inspirada para la sensación que pretendo crear, no soy buena narrando, así que… Sobre los capítulos vi que muchos decían que eran muy cortos. Intentaré hacerlos un poco más largos pero no demasiado. También me han dicho lo extraño de los diálogos en negrita. Bueno, lo hice por cambiar un poco pero a partir de ahora dejaré los diálogos tal cuál xD Bueno, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y nos "veremos" en el siguiente capítulo D


End file.
